Momento
by Kari-nyan
Summary: Tsurugi tiene un problema y decide pedirle ayuda a su entrenador.


**Kari: Si es un pésimo título**

**Inner: Algún día pondremos uno decente**

**Kari: Bueno aquí les dejo una cursilería que se ocurrió en las ''adoradas'' (sarcasmo al 100%) clases de química**

**Inner: Odiamos al profe**

**Kari: Y el me odia; y casi nos descubre pero me salvé.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/Go no me pertenece. Solo creo estas historias por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Momento<strong>

Esto es una locura, ¿qué hacía Kyousuke Tsurugi en la entrada del instituto esperando a que el entrenador se dignara de una buena vez a salir? Muy simple, el peliazul tenía un problema, un problema con nombre y apellido: Tenma Matsukaze. Vivía con ese sentimiento desde que...bueno, desde que se hicieron ''amigos''. No podía evitarlo, le gustaba todo de él, hasta las tonterías que hacía.

Muchas veces se quería declarar pero, aquí viene el problema, tenía miedo. Dejó su gran(x20) orgullo a un lado y aceptar la realidad: temía que el chico lo rechazara y peor, que dejara de ser su amigo. El entrenador tiene novio y eso lo sabía gracias a sus ''contactos''. Solo tenía que acercarse a él y hacer la cosa más humillante de su vida: preguntar cómo se le confesó al chico.

-Tsurugi, ¿qué haces por aquí?-Le sorprendió la voz del entrenador  
>-Mmmmm b-bueno y-yo <em>¡porque tartamudeas!<em>-Decía el chico mientras se sonrojaba un poco- Y-yo  
>-¿Te sientes bien?<br>-S-si...podemos hablar...en privado  
>-Claro, claro, vamos al parque<p>

Una vez en el lugar, el chico lo soltó todo, absolutamente todo hasta que se quedó sin aire. Endou solo lo miraba sorprendido y feliz, no sabía que uno de sus jugadores sentía algo así.

-Sabes, te está pasando lo mismo que a mí-Le dijo  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Tener miedo a ser rechazado, quedar herido y que pierdas su amistad

-Me vas a escuchar bien-El peliazul asintió-Cuando tenía tu edad, osea hace poco (fue hace 10 años¬¬)

**FlashBack**

En los baños del instituto se escuchan ruidos, ruidos de golpes que provenían de una de las casetas.

-Por (golpe) que (golpe) no (golpe) se (golpe) lo (golpe) puedo (golpe) decir (golpe)-Se golpeaba el chico de la banda naranja con la puerta-Endou (golpe) eres (golpe) un (golpe) cobarde (golpe)-Dejó de golpearse-Kazemaru...

Nuestro querido castaño estaba enamorado, y mucho, de su compañero peliazul, pero no se atrevía a decírselo por miedo a que lo rechace o que ya no quisiese ser su amigo. Se esforzaba en decirle lo que sentía pero el maldito miedo era más grande que el. Sonó el timbre del receso, se había perdido parte de la clase de química...

_A quien le importa química_. Pensó

-Endou, ¿estás aquí?-Escuchó a SU Kazemaru entrar-¿Endou?-Tocó la puerta  
>-...Endou no está disponible ahora, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono...piiii-Fue la peor tontería que había dicho<br>-Bueno...lo voy a decir...Mamoru Endou-Dijo serio-Me tienes preocupado desde hace una semana. Te dejé mensajes a tu celular y no me respondías. Ahora te encuentro como un loco encerrado en el baño inventando tonterías como una contestadora.

Mecánicamente tomó su celular y se llevó con la sorpresa: 15 mensajes de Kazemaru, sin responder estaban ahí. Unos decían ''Endou ¿estás bien?, ''Responde nos preocupas'', ''Mamoru Endou soy tu amigo, puedes contarme todo''  
>-Amigo...-susurró y vio el último mensaje<br>''Tu eres muy importante para mí, mucho''. Con ese mensaje salió rápidamente de la caseta y al ver que no estaba SU chico corrió en su búsqueda.

No estaba en ninguna parte, les preguntó a sus amigos pero no sabían nada. Solo quedaba un único lugar: la azotea

-¡Kazemaru!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas al verlo ahí  
>-Endou...<br>-T-tengo algo que decirte-dijo cuando se acercó a él  
>-¿Te encuentras bien?-extendió su mano a la frente del chico-Estas todo rojo<br>-Y-yo-Le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos-Quiero decir que_... ¡al diablo, díselo ya!_ que estoy enamorado de ti Kazemaru  
>-...-Le miraba sorprendido<br>-Se que esto es extraño...pero si tu no...Solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, por favor Kazemaru-El castaño bajó la vista esperando una respuesta.  
>Justo cuando ya se iba a dar por vencido fue interceptado por los labios del peliazul. Un beso dice más que mil palabras.<p>

**FinFlashBack**

-Ese fue el momento más feliz de mi vida y ahora aquí estamos, juntos-Terminó de decir con una sonrisa  
>-...-Solo lo miraba, no pensaba que el entrenador le contara tal cosa<br>-Tsurugi-Le puso una mano el hombro-Díselo, di que lo amas, que lo amas tanto que si te rechazara no importa, que eres feliz aunque no estés con él y que no quieres que su amistad termine por eso.  
>-...-Miraba al suelo<br>-Piénsalo-Miró el reloj-Wow que tarde es, ya casi anochece, Ichi-chan me va regañar por esto. Nos vemos Tsurugi-Se fue alejando-¡Suerte!  
>-Gracias-Susurró.<p>

Ahora se daba cuenta de que se estaba haciendo un lío el mismo, si, se lo diría ya no importaba nada.

Escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él, alzó la vista y lo vio.

-¡Tsurugi-kun! al fin te encuentro, estaba preocupado por ti-Decía Tenma cansado y jadeante-Que te…-Fue interrumpido  
>-Matsukaze, necesito hablar contigo-Sonrió levemente viéndolo a los ojos<p>

Ese era el momento

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Kari: ¿Y bien? si esta supercursi pero es todo lo que se me pudo ocurrir en química. Recibo balas, bombas nucleares, shurikens y kunais<strong>

**Inner: Ya deja de decir eso**

**Inner y Kari: Nos Leemos. Sayo**


End file.
